La parade des animaux
by AudeSnape
Summary: Harry avait un comportement étrange et Ron était déterminé à savoir ce qui se passait. Il voulait trouver la solution au mystère qu'était Harry Potter. Mais il ne pensait pas que sa petite séance d'espionnage finirait en documentaire animalier. Slash HP/SS et autres. Lemon soft.


**Bonjour tout le monde, comme les vacances sont là, attendez vous à avoir un peu plus de fic de ma part.**

 **Celle-ci est le résultat d'une imagination débordante et dépravée à 23h. C'est une co-écriture avec _Epsilon Snape_ , qui a bien voulu me suivre dans un délire !**

 **Amusez vous bien et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé : Harry avait un comportement étrange et Ron était déterminé à savoir ce qui se passait. Il voulait trouver la solution au mystère qu'était Harry Potter. Il ne pensait pas que sa petite séance d'espionnage finirait en documentaire animalier. Slash HP/SS et autres. Lemon soft. PAS DE THREESOME !**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Personnage : Harry, Ron, Severus**

 **Type : Humour**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient, même si on y croit parfois... malgré tout, l'idée de cette fic reste à nous !**

* * *

 _Petit mot d'Epsi : Je n'assume absolument pas cet OS qui part vraiment en latte, mais j'avoue qu'il a été très plaisant à écrire ! On s'est vraiment beaucoup amusé et pour ça je remercie Aude, Pauu et Chambre. Bonne lecture ;)_

 _Petit mot d'Aude : Vu que Epsi n'assume pas, j'assume à sa place ! Amusez vous bien._

* * *

 **La parade des animaux**

Ronald avait quelques doutes depuis ces trois dernières semaines. Son ami était bizarre, il en était sûr. Hermione lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, mais Harry était tout de même son ami, son meilleur ami. Il le connaissait bien.

Alors quand Ron disait qu'Harry était bizarre, c'est qu'il était bizarre.

Harry semblait rêveur ces derniers temps, il triturait parfois sa nourriture avec sa fourchette... Jusque là rien d'anormal, son ami le faisait souvent, mais jamais avec le sourire ! Jamais ! De plus, il ne se renfrognait plus quand ils devaient aller en Potions alors que d'habitude, il le faisait toujours ! Toujours ! Puis, ses petits sourires quand ils étaient tous les deux dans le dortoir. Quand ils faisaient leur moment "détente" qui consistait à ne rien faire et ne rien dire. Harry ne souriait pas souvent pendant ces moments, il se contentait de fermer les yeux, de penser à ses parents, à Sirius, et de s'endormir. Alors que là, il rêvassait... Et souriait ! D'un air niais et dégoulinant de… de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami et il allait découvrir ce que c'était. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de créer son plan "La traque au Harry". Depuis quelques mois maintenant, il avait réussi à devenir un animagus, et sa forme était certe petite et peu valorisante, mais là, elle allait s'avérer utile...

En effet, Ronald était devenu un rat roux lors de ses transformations et ne l'avait pas dit à qui que ce soit de peur que quelqu'un pense à Queudver le traitre. Surtout son meilleur pote qui n'avait pas un bon souvenir de ce Maraudeur là en particulier. Alors, il avait tu sa transformation et s'était rarement remis en animal depuis.

Pour le moment, il s'était servi de sa forme animagus uniquement pour espionner les filles dans les vestiaires. C'était tellement pratique ! Et comme personne ne le savait, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait alors pu admirer Hermione. Elle était tellement belle, tellement gracieuse et avait une de ses paires de s… Mais il s'égarait, il devait revenir à Harry. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Peut-être était il tombé amoureux ? Depuis Cho Chang, Harry n'avait eu personne. Pourtant, beaucoup de filles lui faisaient du gringue et l'invitaient parfois à les rejoindre dans des coins sombres. Mais c'était bizarre, son meilleur pote ne semblait même pas s'y intéresser ! Il ne semblait même pas les voir.

Ou peut-être que c'était depuis la mort de Sirius… c'est vrai qu'elle avait été tragique et Harry avait été anéanti. Même si Ron ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine tous les deux… Cela faisait-il de lui un être sans coeur de penser cela ? Peut-être bien… Ou peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison, il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère… Mais il s'en foutait un peu comme de son premier gallion - qu'il n'avait jamais eu, pauvre comme il était. Harry était bizarre, c'était la seule chose qu'il fallait retenir. Ron restait quand même un minimum logique, son ami ne pouvait pas être bizarre à cause de Sirius. Il souriait ! À moins qu'il ait en fait raison… sa mort ne l'avait pas touché.

Non, ce devait être forcément quelque chose de positif dans la vie de Harry. Donc Ron pensait que son ami était amoureux. C'était plus logique après tout. Hermione serait même fière de sa faculté à réfléchir sur le cas de Harry. Il allait devoir mener une enquête, et pour une fois, il n'allait pas foncer dans le tas comme un stupide Gryffondor. Il allait se préparer, être discret, et lorsqu'il aurait des preuves, il les montrerait à Hermione et elle serait tellement fière et elle le couvrirait de baisers et… Il s'égarait encore une fois… Par Merlin, dès qu'il était question d'Hermione, il avait l'impression de respirer par son caleçon.

Enfin bref le plan "La Traque au Harry" était lancé. Tout d'abord, il devait essayer de le questionner subtilement pour lui demander la raison de ses sourires totalement niais. Et aussi, pourquoi ça ne le dérangeait plus d'aller en Potion. Pourtant, la chauve-souris des cachots semblait lui donner de plus en plus de retenues ces derniers temps.

Harry avait-il craqué et abandonné toute rébellion ?

Car il ne se rebellait plus ! Oh non ! Il avait un sourire effronté, les yeux brillants, mais il ne disait jamais non aux retenues de Snape. Ron lui avait pourtant proposé d'aller en parler à Dumby, mais Harry avait refusé, arguant qu'il avait bien mérité de se faire "remettre à sa place"... Il avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin, les yeux dans le vague et Ron était sûr qu'il était à cent lieues de la discussion.

Mais il allait découvrir ce que cachait Harry.

Après tout… Il n'y avait pas encore songé, mais peut-être que Harry souriait tout simplement car la guerre était finie ? Et alors il laissait passer les retenues car il savait très bien le rôle du bâtard graisseux dans l'affaire. Peut-être que ceci n'avait lieu qu'à cause de la fin du règne de Vold-... Vol-... Vous-savez-Qui ! Peut-être que Ron n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter plus que cela... Mais il devait toujours chercher pourquoi son meilleur ami souriait de cette façon qui semblait tellement débile.

Ou alors, il avait un secret. Un énorme secret. Et dans ce cas là, il allait devoir le découvrir. Ron était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec la supposée-mort de Snape. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, le professeur avait donné des souvenirs à Harry. C'est après les avoir visionnés qu'il était devenu bizarre. Bon… C'était peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'il pensait devoir mourir... Probablement d'ailleurs… Mais il allait trouver ! Il se demandait quand même ce qu'avait bien pu voir son ami dans la pensine car lui n'y avait pas eu accès.

Maintenant, il devait mettre son plan en marche. Première étape, trouver Harry, deuxième étape, le faire parler, troisième étape… et bien… il improviserait. Tout allait dépendre des réponses de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas les deviner en avance alors ne pouvait pas se préparer…

Aborder Harry… "Hey salut mon pote, comment ça va ?" Non… Il n'arriverait pas à être naturel et Harry se douterait immédiatement de quelque chose. "Alors Harry, où en sont tes amours ?" Non ! Ils n'étaient pas des gonzesses. En même temps… Lui taper dans le dos et l'appeler "ma couille" du genre macho viril n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes… Ou alors, simplement s'asseoir et se taire. Il agissait souvent comme cela d'habitude. En se montrant avenant et en lui faisant un sourire, ça aiderait ! Puis, s'il lisait, il pourrait demander ce qu'était son livre. S'il était en train de rêvasser, demanderait à quoi il pensait. S'il écrivait, sur quoi il planchait… Oui, ça pouvait être un bon début.

Ron qui, au cours de ses réflexions, s'était perdu dans un couloir, se dirigea difficilement vers la salle commune, à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Au bout d'une grosse demi heure de marche, il arriva dans l'antre des Gryffondors et, le visage assorti à la moquette, s'affala dans un canapé moelleux. Il resta un moment à regarder les flammes, puis, se souvenant soudainement de la raison de sa présence, il chercha des yeux le jeune homme à la cicatrice dans la pièce.

Ce dernier était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Seamus. Ron se frappa le front de la paume de la main, il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité, il se retrouvait maintenant à devoir improviser. Alors le rouquin s'approcha, mis une chaise près de la table et fixa Harry.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Peut-être trop longtemps car son meilleur ami commençait à lui jeter des regards bizarres. Alors Ron essaya de se rappeler de la suite de son plan et fit un sourire à son meilleur pote en lui montrant toutes ses dents -dont l'une était couverte d'un morceau de salade verte du repas de midi.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire Ron ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non ! Non non… Je voulais juste te regarder.

Harry qui allait poser sa reine près du roi de Seamus stoppa son geste et tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, les yeux ouverts en grand.

-Me regarder ?

-Oui te regarder… Tu as bonne mine ces temps-ci !

-Heu… Eh bien… Merci Ronald… répondit Harry en écartant un peu son col, mal à l'aise.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Tu as le teint plus frais, et tes cheveux sont si soyeux…

Seamus regardait aussi le rouquin maintenant, avec les yeux exorbités. C'était d'ailleurs le cas d'une bonne partie de la salle commune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ?

-Bon ok Ron… Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es comme un frère pour moi et je…

-Non ! fit Ron qui s'était brusquement relevé. Je suis pas gay hein ? dit-il en regardant tout les occupant de la pièce, suppliant du regard que tout le monde le croit. Je… je voulais juste être gentil, continua Ron.

Bon, la première partie de son plan n'avait pas bien commencé. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre et ne pas oublier la suite. Après tout, il était le seul à savoir son plan donc tout reposait sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une logique infaillible, d'après lui.

-Désolé Ron… c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que tu sois comme ça, dit Harry avec un sourire encore gêné.

-Nan mais c'est moi… j'essaie de me montrer plus à l'écoute envers les autres.

Ron essayait d'improviser mais au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il paniquait de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ? Comment font les autres dans ces cas là ?

-Je… je… parle-moi de toi Harry, fit Ron en respirant bizarrement à cause du stress. Il était resté debout, avait posé ses mains sur le dossier de sa chaise et regardait son ami avec un sourire crispé.

-Sérieux Ron… On dirait un vieux plan drague là… gémit Harry en se prenant sa tête dans les mains, essayant en vain de se sortir cette image du cerveau.

Ron fut si surpris que l'une de ses mains, glissa de la chaise et qu'il trébucha, se cognant la mâchoire contre celle-ci. Les fesses au sol, il resta un moment groggy avant de se relever. Il se frotta la mâchoire et sentit du sang dans sa bouche. Furieux de son échec, il hurla :

-Par le caleçon à pois de Godric, Harry ! Tu vas me dire avec quoi tu couches ?!

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui venait de crier. Qu'avait-il dit ? Harry couchait avec… quelque chose ? C'était bien "quoi" qu'il venait de dire et non "qui" n'est-ce pas ? Alors tout le monde voulait la réponse. Avec quoi couchait leur sauveur...

Harry, qui avait les yeux exorbités, remarqua le silence qui s'était fait dans la salle commune. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlait son meilleur ami. Lui ne couchait qu'avec des personnes, des hommes, mais il n'allait pas l'avouer devant tous les Gryffondors réunis non ?

Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait correcte : éclater de rire.

Ron, toujours aussi rouge, d'embarras, de honte, de colère et d'exaspération, sortit de la pièce à pas vif. Il avait complètement foiré son approche… Lui qui voulait impressionner Hermione, c'était raté… Il n'aurait plus de réponse de la part de son meilleur ami, il fallait qu'il mette en route la phase deux de son plan : espionner le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Le rouquin partit dans un coin inoccupé et s'assurant de l'absence de témoin, se transforma. Ce fut donc un simple rat qui attendit patiemment son heure près de l'escalier pour voir son meilleur ami sortir et ainsi le suivre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à avoir faim. Harry allait sortir oui ou non ? Sinon il allait se retransformer pour aller manger, son plan continuerait demain et puis c'est tout…

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, il vit Harry sortir du portrait. Il le suivit, courant derrière lui tout en évitant les pieds géants des élèves qui passaient dans les couloirs. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une mission dangereuse. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle aimait le style James blonde… James brond ? Enfin bref, c'était un espion moldu hyper cool. Par contre, au bout de quelques minutes, il fut très fatigué. Que faisait Harry ? Il était passé par les mêmes couloirs encore et encore, sans but précis. La seul chose qu'il avait récolté, c'était trois heures de colle avec Snape. Et pas trois heures d'affilé. Une heure à son premier passage, une deuxième à son deuxième passage et une troisième pour finir. Tout de même… Passer trois fois devant Snape… C'était pas de chance !

Mais il rêvait où Harry y retournait encore une fois ? Ron n'en pouvant plus, se retransforma dans une salle vide et courut derrière son ami qui allait tourner au bout du couloir.

-Harry ! appela-t-il en s'approchant.

Ron était totalement rouge et essoufflé, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son meilleur pote venait de le faire crapahuter dans tous les étages du château…

Harry s'arrêta, rougit un peu et se retourna vers son ami. Il lui fit un sourire et s'avança vers lui.

-Salut Ron, on va manger ? demanda-t-il en commençant à prendre le chemin vers la grande salle.

Le cerveau de Ron se déconnecta complètement en entendant la phrase magique. II avait vraiment faim ! D'habitude, lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de rat, il en profitait pour faire des réserves dans ses joues, mais là… Il n'avait pas eu le temps.

-Je te suis ! dit-il avec un sourire lumineux. Tu crois qu'Hermione va nous rejoindre ?

-Alors c'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour te rendre heureux ? Hermione et du poulet ?

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Rêvant d'Hermione dans un sandwich au poulet. Oh oui, si le paradis existait, c'était sûrement à ça qu'il ressemblerait.

Ils allèrent directement à la table des Gryffondors et retrouvèrent Hermione qui était en pleine discussion avec d'autres filles de la maison. Elle semblait avoir un soucis. Elle avait vu un rat qui l'observait quand elle se douchait dans les vestiaires, mais aucune autre fille n'avait jamais aperçu le petit animal…

Ron avait entendu la conversation, avait rougi et s'était vite servi à manger, l'air de rien. Ne pas se faire prendre. Ne pas se faire prendre. Surtout il ne devait pas se faire prendre ! Il devait manger et se taire…

Après un moment, alors que Ron relevait le nez de son assiette, il assista au rougissement intempestif de son ami. À quoi pensait-il ? Son regard était perdu, au loin… Vers la table des professeur. Vers Snape ? Non impossible.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'Harry rougissait parce qu'il pensait aux humiliations qu'il avait pu recevoir où qu'il allait recevoir. Ron ne le savait pas, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander ce soir, pendant leur moment détente. De toute façon, demain, ils auraient potion et là, il pourrait observer toutes les réactions de son ami, et même celles de son professeur.

Le soir venu, ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans leur dortoir. Ron ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet et puis, casser le silence, c'était casser le moment détente et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Mais n'ayant pas le choix, il tenta :

-Hum… je suis désolé Harry pour aujourd'hui.

-Hum hum… fit Harry, rêveur.

Le brun ne semblait pas l'écouter, il paraissait dans ses pensées, loin, très loin.

-Tu sais… j'essayais juste d'être gentil.

-Hum hum…

Ron se redressa sur les coudes et regarda son ami. Il rêvait où il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il disait ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je compte les Snapy pour m'endormir.

Harry avait un grand sourire et ferma les yeux. Ron l'entendit distinctement murmurer des choses sans queue ni tête : "Un Snapy en robe noir, un Snapy sans sa cape, un Snapy en chemise et pantalon, un Snapy sans chemise, un Snapy sans pantalon, un Snapy…"

Ron regarda son ami se tourner sur son lit pour trouver une bonne position puis s'endormir. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Était-ce une expression moldue ? Il ne savait pas, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait ce qu'était un "Snapy". Surement un truc moldu, oui... Ron allait vraiment devoir le surveiller le lendemain pour essayer de comprendre.

Le lendemain, effectivement, Ron se trouvait devant sa paillasse, dans les cachots, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Hermione. Malheureusement, il n'écoutait pas la moindre parole du Maître de potions. Il était concentré sur le Survivant qui semblait avoir des petits problèmes de respiration.

En effet, il avait vu Harry commencer à hyperventiler dès l'entrée dans la salle de classe. Chose qu'il avait remarqué c'est que son meilleur ami était entré en premier. Ron pensait quand même qu'il était un peu tard pour essayer de se faire bien voir par le bâtard graisseux... Mais il n'avait pas compris non plus, pourquoi le brun s'était arrêté net quand il avait vu le professeur, penché en avant, en train de chercher quelque chose sous son bureau.

Ron avait dû traîner son ami jusqu'à leur paillasse et il avait remarqué la déglutition compliquée de son ami. Il pensait que Harry redevenait enfin Harry. Que son meilleur pote comprenait qu'il allait passer une mauvaise heure comme à chaque fois. Par contre, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, alors que les chaudrons n'étaient pas encore allumés, le Survivant était déjà rouge.

Pendant une heure, Harry se révéla distrait, rêveur, presque débile en fait… Il n'avait pas arrêté de faire tomber ses ingrédients ou sa louche. Surtout lorsque le professeur surveillait son chaudron, juste derrière lui. Sûrement le stress de se prendre une remarque acerbe. Mais Ron avait tout de même commencé à douter… Il avait l'impression qu'Harry était comme lui, lorsqu'il était avec Hermione. Étrange.

Mais ce ne pouvait pas être Snape qui le mettait dans cet état. Alors quelqu'un dans la classe devait plaire à Harry, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Sauf que c'était une classe réduite Serpentards et Gryffondors, qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à un Serpentard et que la seule fille de Gryffondor était... Ah non ! Harry pouvait pas être intéressé par Hermione lui aussi ? Il pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Ron commençait à voir rouge, c'était vraiment écœurant si son meilleur ami lui faisait ça. Il ne pouvait pas n'est-ce pas ? Harry savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. Bon… il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, mais comme ils étaient meilleurs amis, le brun était censé savoir sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire, non ?

Ron, pris de colère, balança des ingrédients au hasard dans son chaudron qui se mit à faire des bruits bizarres et légèrement inquiétants. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir Snape se mettre devant lui et faire disparaître sa potion. Le professeur qui se tourna vers son voisin de table.

-Potter, depuis le début de l'heure, votre comportement trouble votre camarade. Vous aurez donc une retenue. Ce soir !

A la fin de l'heure, Ron sortit de la classe de potion, la tête basse. Il était près à jurer qu'il avait vu Harry esquisser un sourire lorsque Snape l'avait collé. Harry n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas protesté. Ron avait essayé de dire au professeur que c'était de sa faute, mais il s'était prit un coup de talon dans le tibia qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Après ça, il avait regardé Harry qui regardait en l'air, comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Pourtant ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Ron n'avait pas eu de retenue, lui, pourtant ce soir, il irait ! Pas sous cette forme, certes, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami avait cet air béat et semblait chercher les retenues avec La chauve-souris des cachots, en personne.

Alors quand son ami, peu avant le repas, leur annonça, à Ron et Hermione, qu'il partait pour sa retenue avec un faux air exaspéré - Oui, faux, car Ron le connaissait son air et il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude - le rouquin le regarda partir et monta dans le dortoir en expliquant à la jeune fille qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Hermione l'avait bien regardé bizarrement ; il ne loupait jamais un repas, même s'il était malade et qu'il rendrait tout après manger. Jamais. Mais elle préféra ne pas insister, donc le rouquin monta dans le dortoir, ferma ses rideaux pour faire croire aux autres qu'il dormait et se transforma.

Quand il descendit dans la salle commune, il eut de la chance : tout le monde se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour manger. Cela lui avait permis de pouvoir passer le portrait de la grosse dame sans se faire repérer.

La suite de son plan "La traque au Harry" allait pouvoir débuter.

Il descendit dans les cachots à toute vitesse et eut la chance de se glisser entre les jambes de Harry pendant que celui-ci ouvrait la porte des cachots. Son ami ne l'avait pas repéré, de toute façon il ne voyait plus rien, à part le professeur installé à son bureau.

Celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête de ses copies et fit attendre Harry pendant plus de dix minutes. Cela avait permis à Ron de trouver un coin discret où il aurait une vue imprenable sur toute la pièce. Dix minutes n'étaient pas de trop pour escalader la monstrueuse étagère remplie d'ingrédients plus dégoûtant les uns que les autres. Surtout qu'il avait dû grimper une deuxième fois, après être tombé sous la frayeur ; il avait vu un bocal de queues de rats… Bref, il était maintenant tout en haut du meuble et pouvait voir Harry se trémousser en attendant que son professeur lui accorde un peu d'attention.

Harry était vraiment bizarre, pourquoi desserrait-il sa cravate et ouvrait-il les premiers boutons de sa chemise ? Il faudrait peut-être que Ron en parle à Madame Pomfresh, son ami avait vraiment des problèmes de respiration, il était peut-être malade…

-Monsieur Potter, vous allez récurer tous les chaudrons se trouvant dans le coin là-bas, dit Snape en pointant le coin de la pièce mais en ne levant toujours pas les yeux des copies.

Harry répondit un "Bien monsieur" d'une voix… un peu trop langoureuse aux oreilles de Ron. Mais à quoi jouait Harry à la fin ? Il draguait le professeur ou quoi ? Non c'était impossible, Snape n'était pas attirant et aucun des deux n'étaient gays, le rouquin en était sûr.

-Et monsieur Potter. Évitez de salir votre chemise.

-Je pourrais peut-être l'enlever professeur, demanda Harry avec une innocence feinte.

Si un rongeur pouvait s'étouffer, Ron l'aurait fait. Quoique… Un rongeur pouvait peut-être s'étouffer… Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas… Il avait après tout, le même système res… Non mais qu'avait entendu Ron là ? Harry proposait-il vraiment d'enlever sa chemise ?! Mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Était-ce pour se moquer ?

-Arrêtez de dire des anneries Potter.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry en baissant la tête. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et enleva prestement sa robe, puis releva les manches de sa chemise. Ron cru l'entendre ronronner lorsque le regard de Snape se posa sur sa nuque. C'était crédible, l'animagus d'Harry était un félin.

Ron regarda son ami commencer à récurer les chaudrons de façon assez vive et brutale au début. Il devait avoir hâte de finir. Il pouvait l'entendre souffler et le voir transpirer. Sa chemise commençait à coller à son dos.

Et plus il transpirait, plus la chemise devenait transparente aussi. Mais le plus étonnant restait Snape. Ron ne pensait pas se tromper en disant que cela faisait cinq minutes que le professeur s'était arrêté d'écrire sur les copies - enfin, de raturer - et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs sur Harry. Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de dandiner des fesses en frottant son chaudron.

Ron s'amusait presque de la situation et avait l'impression de se retrouver avec deux animaux en rut qui essayait de s'attirer. Car le rouquin en était persuadé maintenant, ce que faisait son meilleur ami depuis le début de la retenue était dans le but d'attirer le regard du professeur sur lui. Et là, il avait réussi, mais était-ce fait exprès ? Est-ce que la chemise transparente faisait partie de sa parade nuptiale ?

Le rat secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées dérangeantes de deux oiseaux, bombant le torse, dressant la queue pour essayer de courtiser l'autre. Snape devait être le corbeau… Et Harry… Le colibri… Il fit une grimace en pensant à ce que le colibri allait prendre. Non, pas des oiseaux. Des félins plutôt ! Une grosse panthère et un petite panthère. Oui c'était mieux. De toute évidence, Snape était l'Alpha, le dominant. Ron entendait son souffle rauque s'accélérer depuis son étagère et voyait ses narines se dilater. L'atmosphère était bourré de phéromones.

Il vit avec stupéfaction son professeur détesté passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration correcte. Il le vit se lever brusquement et replacer ses robes devant lui.

-Potter ! La retenue est terminé ! Déguerpissez !

-Mais monsieur… J'avais quatre heures avec vous, dit Harry d'une voix faible avec une moue clairement déçue.

Le professeur passa ses paumes le long de ses hanches et ferma ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon. Apparemment, quelque chose n'allait pas. En tout cas, du point de vue de Ron, il avait l'impression que Snape n'était pas dans son assiette. Sûrement les phéromones…

D'ailleurs… ce geste… n'était-ce pas celui des félins lorsqu'ils étaient contents ? Non, Ron devait absolument trouver d'autres points de comparaison que les animaux. C'était gênant.

Severus bomba le torse en prenant sa respiration un grand coup et tapa vivement avec ses poings contre son bureau.

-Sortez Potter.

Ron vit Harry sursauter en entendant le bruit fort sur le bureau. Snape était-il en train de montrer qu'il était supérieur ici ? Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui le dominant. Harry fit un pas en avant, sûrement pour protester, mais au dernier moment, il baissa la tête et traîna des pieds vers la porte.

Une fois fermée, Ron se détendit. Harry n'avait pas de sentiment pour son professeur de potion. Sinon il serait resté, n'est-ce pas ? Professeur qui s'était réinstallé sur sa chaise de bureau, légèrement tremblant. Ron le regarda, essayant de comprendre les sentiments de son professeur. Il avait l'air à bout et…

Ron détourna brusquement la tête... Il n'avait pas vu ça. Non. Très très lentement, il jeta un oeil à son professeur, dont la main était clairement en train de s'activer sous le bureau.

Si un rat pouvait palir, Ron l'aurait fait. En quelques secondes, ne se souciant aucunement de faire du bruit il sauta et traversa la pièce pour se glisser dans une fissure, et courir le plus loin possible, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et son cauchemar, entendant, malgré lui, un bruit tout à fait significatif venant du bureau. Jamais. JAMAIS ! Il ne pourrait oublier cela. Il lui faudrait des séances avec un psychomage, pour évacuer ce souvenir traumatisant… Et est-ce qu'il devait en parler à Harry ?

De toute façon, Ron ne savait actuellement pas comment réagir la prochaine fois qu'il allait le voir. Il n'avait désormais plus de doute, Harry craquait pour leur professeur. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas beau, il était glauque en s'habillant toujours en noir et puis pas agréable pour une noise… En fait, oui, Harry était peut-être bien traumatisé par la guerre, la perte des proches et tout ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons pour que Snape ait trouvé grâce aux yeux de son meilleur pote et encore moins pour que Snape se… qu'il… enfin qu'il fasse sa petite affaire après une retenue.

Est-ce qu'un rat pouvait pleurer ? Parce que si c'était le cas, Ron le ferait bien.

À toute vitesse, Ron fonça en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Il avait tellement envie de rejoindre son lit, d'oublier tout ça. Mais avant, il devait parler à Harry. Le prendre par surprise, juste après sa retenue serait le meilleur moyen de le faire parler. Ron était fier de lui ; il le connaissait tellement bien son copain !

Il s'arrêta un instant dans la cour intérieure du château, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se rafraîchir. Son cerveau était en surchauffe ces derniers temps.

Il reprit sa course et arriva dans un coin sombre juste à côté du portrait de la grosse dame. Il se transforma et c'est avec le sourire qu'il entra dans son dortoir, heureux de retrouver sa grande taille et ses pouces opposables.

Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le lit à baldaquin de son meilleur ami dont les rideaux étaient fermés. D'un geste ample, il les ouvrit et... sa mâchoire tomba à terre.

Harry était complètement nu sur son lit et faisait… et bien… la même chose que Snape quelques minutes plus tôt.

Là, c'en était fini de Ron. Il ne pourrait plus jamais fermer les yeux sans voir l'un ou l'autre en train de faire leur affaire… Pourquoi il avait voulu savoir aussi. Il l'avait cherché en quelque sorte.

Ron ferma très vite les rideaux tandis qu'il entendait Harry hurler. Mais le rouquin ne voulait pas savoir quel type de hurlement c'était. Même s'il espérait au fond de lui que c'était parce qu'il avait vu que quelqu'un avait ouvert les rideaux. Il l'espérait, il l'espérait vraiment. Sinon, il ne pourrait oublier les deux sons si semblables qu'il avait entendu en si peu de temps.

-Hum… Harry ? appela le rouquin totalement rouge.

Il sut que Harry s'était rendu compte du problème quand il entendit un "Oh merde…" puis plusieurs bruits de vêtements mis et… Ron sut qu'il était foutu quand il entendit un sort de nettoyage.

-Hum… ta retenue s'est bien passée à ce que je vois ? demanda Ron avant de se taper le front avec la paume de sa main.

Mais quel crétin, il y avait peut-être d'autres entrées en matière.

Entrée en matière ? Non, mauvaises pensées là !

-Heu… Oui… Enfin non ! Snape était horrible, tu le connais… Mais en sortant des cachots, j'ai croisé… Et bien… Tu sais, la vélane du tableau du troisième étage, qui se baladait dans le tableau du strangulot à neuf pattes et comme elle avait envie d'une petite baignade, elle s'y est arrêté. Sauf qu'elle n'avait que sa petite robe bleue sur elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas la salir, alors elle a commencé à l'enlever et a fini complètement à poi… Hum… Bref… Et toi Ron ? Tu vas bien ? Comment ça se passe avec Hermione ? T'as mangé un sandwich récemment ?

Aussitôt, l'esprit de Ron repartit dans les méandres de son imagination débordante et il s'insulta mentalement quand, de nombreuses minutes plus tard, il reprit conscience face à des rideaux toujours fermés, alors qu'un léger ronflement se faisait entendre à travers le tissu.

-Quel crétin…

Ron se dirigea, lui aussi, vers son lit et s'installa pour s'endormir. Mais les derniers événements de la journée lui restaient en tête et le rouquin n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux sans voir son professeur, derrière le bureau, bougeant une main, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop rapidement. Ou en voyant un Harry, nu, bougeant sa main, beaucoup trop rapidement lui aussi. Ou encore en combinant les deux images. Parce que si chacune de ces images n'était déjà pas assez traumatisante, son cerveau s'amusait à les assembler. Donc un Snape derrière le bureau et un Harry nu _sur_ le bureau avec leurs mains qui… enfin bref, bougeaient toujours trop rapidement.

Pfu… ça l'échauffait un peu pour tout dire…

La seule fois où Ron s'endormit, il fit des rêves bizarres où deux lions essayaient de copuler, l'un avec la tête de Harry, l'autre avec la tête de Snape. Où encore un corbeau qui bombait du torse face à un colibri. Mais le corbeau finissait toujours par s'installer derrière un bureau et par bouger une aile beaucoup trop vite. Tandis que le colibri perdait ses plumes juste en face de l'autre oiseau.

Ron, se réveilla en sursaut, il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Surtout pas. Mais c'est justement en se réveillant qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de son meilleur ami.

Harry était parti sans lui, et comble du malheur, Ron avait raté le petit déjeuner ! Il se leva précipitamment et essaya d'enfiler le premier pantalon qui lui tomba sous la main. Le premier pantalon fut le pyjama de Harry qu'il mit par dessus son pantalon d'école qu'il n'avait pas enlevé la veille. Mais Harry était tellement petit par rapport à lui, que ça lui faisait juste un pantacourt rayé par dessu un pantalon plein de tâche. L'effet était saisissant.

Se rendant compte de son reflet dans le miroir, il décida d'enlever les deux. Et les deux en même temps pour aller plus vite. Bien sûr, dans la précipitation il s'emmêla les pieds à travers toutes les couches de tissu et s'étala lamentablement sur le tapis.

Cette journée s'annonçait merveilleuse…

Et en effet, la journée n'aurait pas pu être pire. À cause des devoirs non faits, de sa mauvaise humeur et du manque de nourriture, il avait gagné cinq retenues et cinquante points en moins. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait pas arrêté de se faufiler loin de lui pour éviter d'avoir une conversation. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de retourner ce soir, sous sa forme animagus, dans les cachots, pendant la retenue d'Harry. Il aurait, peut-être, des réponses à ses questions.

Alors le soir, il dut faire croire de nouveau à Hermione qu'il se sentait mal, mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir du mal à le croire. En tout cas, plus que la veille. Mais ne fit encore aucun commentaire. Ron put monter dans le dortoir et comme le jour précédent, fermer les rideaux, se transformer et partir retrouver Harry. Cette fois-ci, quand il entra dans la salle de classe, Ron alla directement dans la fissure par laquelle il s'était enfui. Au cas où.

Harry attendit de la même façon, il desserra sa cravate et ouvrit, un peu plus cette fois-ci, sa chemise. Mais Snape leva les yeux au même moment et regarda son élève qui enlevait le dernier bouton.

Ron ne rêvait pas où il avait vu la respiration de son professeur s'arrêter quelques secondes de trop ? Et il fixait depuis bien trop longtemps le torse de son ami maintenant. Il ne bougeait même plus, tel un prédateur face à sa proie.

-Je dois faire quoi ce soir, _monsieur_? dit Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot d'une façon tout à fait provocante.

Ron ne savait pas si son ami le voyait mais le professeur avait vraiment du mal à déglutir. Lui le voyait bien, de profil.

-Le sol, répondit difficilement Snape.

Le sol ? Harry était tellement habitué à ses retenues qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails. Mais Ron, par contre, fut surpris de voir son ami retirer sa chemise comme si de rien n'était.

-Potter… fit la voix rauque du professeur. Que faites-vous ?

-Je vais nettoyer, monsieur…

Ron vit son meilleur ami se diriger vers l'évier, prendre une bassine, la remplir d'eau et de savon, prendre une brosse, se mettre à quatre pattes et commencer à frotter énergiquement les pierres grises.

Le mouvement de hanche qu'il effectuait était si hypnotique, que même Ron eut le regard scotché à son derrière. Lorsqu'il reprit pied, il vit que Snape était, lui aussi, en plein blocage sur ce que Harry balançait à quelques mètres de lui.

Ses narines se dilataient.

Encore…

Et c'était reparti pour la parade… Celle-ci se déroulait peut-être en plusieurs étapes. En tout cas leurs comportements étaient intéressants à observer, se disait Ron.

Snape se leva silencieusement et approcha à pas de loup de son élève. Il resta là à le regarder pendant que Harry continuait à frotter le sol, sans se rendre compte de sa présence visiblement.

-Il y a une tâche là Potter ! claqua la voix de Snape.

Harry sursauta et s'activa sur la tâche.

-Et une ici ! dit Snape en désignant le bout de sa chaussure.

Ron vit avec stupéfaction son ami se déplacer, toujours à genoux et venir astiquer les chaussures de la chauve souris des cachots.

Harry était dans une position qui semblait totalement soumise aux yeux de Ron. Snape lui montrait qu'il était le mâle alpha par sa hauteur.

Ron vit le professeur se baisser légèrement pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry avant de les agripper violemment. Il tenait enfin sa proie. D'un coup sec, il lui remonta le visage pour que leurs regards se croisent. Ce n'était qu'une impression où Ron venait-il de voir Snape montrer les crocs ? Mais son ami n'en était même pas effrayé.

Le rouquin vit Harry lâcher son éponge et poser ses mains sur les jambes juste en face de lui pour doucement remonter. Ron n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer, enfin peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas le savoir. Il avait même peur de ce qu'il pourrait observer. Quoi qu'après la séance de la veille, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être plus traumatisé que ça.

Mais la chance fut de son côté lorsque plusieurs coups résonnèrent sur le bois de la porte.

Le professeur se redressa directement, attrapa la chemise de Harry et la lui balança sur la figure. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que son ami avait perdu son équilibre et s'était étalé sur le sol avec un "aie" timide. Mais le léger coup de pied de Snape lui rappela qu'il devait se reprendre.

-Potter, remettez-vous au travail.

Harry se redressa et remit sa chemise. Le professeur attendit que son élève reprenne sa tâche avant d'ouvrir d'un coup sec la porte.

Ron n'entendit que légèrement la voix de McGonagall, il regardait plutôt son ami qui semblait troublé, peut-être même blessé. Non, il en était sûr. Harry se sentait blessé, humilié. Le rouquin n'aimait pas son professeur mais apparemment son meilleur ami, si. Il venait de lui faire croire qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux deux avant de le rejeter brutalement. Il aurait aimé retrouver sa forme et consoler son pote. Ou peut-être aider Snape à faire sa parade nuptiale : il s'y prenait vraiment comme un pied.

Ron regardait toujours Harry, qui avait recommencé à astiquer le sol. Mais… C'était étrange… Harry… souriait ? Non. Non, Harry était déprimé d'avoir été rejeté, Harry était désemparé et avait besoin de réconfort.

Mais… Pourquoi lancait-il des œillades lubriques au dos de Snape tout en continuant de brosser le sol ? Pourquoi ses pupilles étaient dilatés ? Il était comme… Excité ?

Par le pubis tressé de Merlin ! Harry était carrément excité par le côté dominateur de Snape ? Snape qui l'avait jeté au sol comme un malpropre ! Au lieu d'être triste, humilié, plus bas que terre… il était heureux… S'il avait pu remuer la queue, il l'aurait fait ! Non… Mauvaise image ! Mauvaise image !

Ils se comportaient vraiment comme dans une parade nuptiale ! Dans celle où le mâle doit d'abord s'imposer avant de sauter… enfin… de se faire la femelle même si, ici, la femelle avait un service trois pièces. Qu'allait faire Snape, le prendre violemment devant McGonagall pour marquer son territoire ? Elle venait lors de la reproduction quand même ! Mais apparemment, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas important car le maître des potions venait de claquer la porte au nez de la vieille dame.

Le professeur se retourna et regarda Harry qui ne frottait plus si vite depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux.

-Potter…

Snape soupira, s'installa contre le bois de la porte et se massa les tempes.

-Je pense que vous devriez partir Potter. Et… désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.

Ce qui s'est passé ? Passé ? Ron était outré, il ne s'était rien passé et si Snape continuait comme ça, il allait frustrer Harry qui semblait dans ses chaleurs !

Harry avait l'air terriblement déçu, mais dans ses yeux brillait la flamme de la détermination. Oh oui… Harry était un Gryffondor. Harry était le prince des Gryffondors !

Alors, il se releva très lentement et referma les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Il resserra sa cravate et s'ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux en passant la main dedans. Il pivota un peu vers la droite, pour se trouver devant l'armoir à ingrédients. Celle-là même où Ron était perché la veille. Il se regarda un moment dans les reflets des flacons et dit d'une voix traînante :

-C'est vrai… J'avais oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec Draco…

Derrière lui, un grognement rauque se fit entendre.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, vous ne saviez pas ? dit Harry avec un air rêveur. Il me tourne autour depuis quelques semaines. J'ai toujours refusé ses avances mais là… Je suis quelque peu frustré et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il était plaqué contre l'étagère.

Ron regarda la scène avec les yeux exorbités. Non… Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor… Il était croisé avec l'un de ces serpents vicieux.

-Aucun de mes Serpentards ne sortira avec vous ! Aucun ! cria Snape en plaquant Harry encore plus fort contre l'étagère.

-Alors qui ? Un Serdaigle ? Un Poufsouffle ? Ou même un Gryffondor ? fit Harry avec un sourire victorieux.

-PERSONNE !

Ron reconnaissait bien là le comportement jaloux de l'alpha qui n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour de sa conquête. Il se demandait si Snape allait même agir en conséquence et donc marquer son territoire. Ah… et bien oui… le professeur cherchait apparemment quelque chose dans le fond de la bouche de Harry. Et Harry, en bon compagnon soumis, se laissait faire.

Le rouquin ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester à regarder. Peut-être lorsque les premiers vêtements allaient voler, ou peut-être seulement lors des derniers. Il ne savait pas mais c'était amusant de voir comment Harry avait réussi à enrouler Snape autour de… autour de son petit doigt ! Oui c'était ça l'expression.

Oh ! Une chemise...

Malgré lui… Ron était quelque peu émoustillé… Peut-être même plus que lorsqu'il mattait Hermione dans les vestiaires… En tout cas… Il avait la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps maintenant. Un rat pouvait-il bander ? Réponse : oui. En même temps, il fallait bien qu'ils se reproduisent. Mais Ron ne pensait pas qu'une scène chaude pouvait faire bander un animal… Était-il vraiment un animal ? Non parce que son esprit était tout de même celui d'un homme.

Encore une fois, il s'égarait, et les deux, face à lui, étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Du moins, il en était persuadé car il n'osait pas vraiment regarder mais Snape debout et Harry à genoux signifiait bien quelque chose… Il allait jeter un petit coup d'œil lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte.

Les deux hommes qui prenaient leur pieds grognèrent de conserve mais au lieu de se rhabiller, comme Ron l'avait espéré, Snape saisit Harry par les cheveux et le poussa sous le bureau, auquel il s'installa avant de reprendre un visage neutre et de commander, à la personne qui patientait, d'entrer.

C'était Draco Malfoy, qui poussa la porte du bureau de son parrain.

Malgré son visage neutre, Ron vit Snape déglutir difficilement lorsqu'il vit qui était entré. Avoir quelqu'un qui vous faisait une petite gâterie alors qu'un de vos proches est dans la même pièce, ça ne devait pas être facile. Mais Draco ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. À part le seau encore sorti et l'éponge au sol.

-Tu faisais le ménage parrain ? demanda Draco en passant à côté sans ramasser quoi que ce soit.

-Non, Potter était en retenue mais apparemment, il a oublié de ranger.

-Ah… Potter…

Si un rat pouvait rire, Ron l'aurait bien fait. La grimace de Snape à ce moment précis montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas oublié la répartie de Harry tout à l'heure. C'était de la jalousie pure qui brûlait dans ses pupilles.

-Oui, Potter. J'ai ouïe dire que tu t'intéressais à lui.

Un Malefoy avait le droit d'avoir les yeux exorbités ou pas ? Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne respectait pas bien les règles… Mais en tout cas, c'était marrant à voir ! Aussi marrant que la fois où il avait été changé en furet.

-Je ne vais pas trainer avec un Potter, Sev !

Cette réplique sembla calmer aussitôt Snape qui ferma les yeux. Mais ce que ne loupa pas Ron, et Draco par la même occasion, fut son petit sursaut. Ah ! Apparemment, Harry avait réussi à le surprendre !

-Petit serpent… murmura-t-il. Il reprit d'une voix plus ferme. Draco, tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

-Mais je…

-Sors ! hurla Severus, les pommettes un peu rouge.

Le claquement de la porte fut suivit d'un cri de jouissance rauque et animal. Ron regarda de nouveau en direction du professeur qui avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normal. Son regard fut ensuite attiré pas une touffe de cheveux brune qui se frayait un chemin vers la hanche de Snape pour sortir de sous le bureau.

Mais Ron ferma bien vite les yeux. Son meilleur ami, son si timide et innocent petit Harry, avait le visage recouvert d'une substance blanchâtre. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour l'identifier.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait le regarder en face, plus jamais…

Harry était comme son frère ! Et le voir couvert du foutre de Snape était… Ron eut un frisson d'effroi. Il n'avait pas pu voir ça. Tout ça n'était jamais arrivé, jamais. Avec un petit couinement effrayé, Ron détala dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce qui l'avait décidé à partir était le doigt de Snape, récupérant sa… sa substance pour… MERLIN ! Il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'image de son ami léchant son doigt !

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Oublier cette image, oublier cette image. S'avada kedavriser ou s'oublietter. Et puis il devait aussi se demander pourquoi lui-même avait réagi comme ça ! Il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par l'acte entre hommes…

Alors en plein dans sa course, Ron s'arrêta. La salle de bain des préfets était toujours occupée… il pourrait peut-être tomber sur quelqu'un de pas mal pour se faire une idée non ? Et pourquoi il était déjà tout excité à l'idée d'y aller ?

Quelle importance, il serait bientôt fixé sur son attirance sexuelle. Alors il fonça vers la salle de bain, et arriva totalement essoufflé. Enfin, autant qu'un rat pouvait l'être. Est-ce que seulement un rat pouvait être essoufflé ? Bref, il trouva des tuyaux et se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce qui l'intéressait.

Ron en était tout émoustillé, savoir qu'il allait mater quelqu'un à son insu ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il aperçut Vincent Crabbe jouer avec un petit canard en plastique jaune. Heureusement il y avait assez de mousse et il ne vit rien d'assez terrible pour le faire vomir. Il put donc partir avant d'avoir une vision d'horreur.

Il s'effondra dans son lit, réfléchissant intensément à cette nouvelle question… Depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans son plan d'espionnage, il n'avait jamais autant réfléchi, ne s'était jamais posé autant de questions. Mine de rien, il était assez fier. Il savait réfléchir. Il pourrait prouver à Hermione que… Par Merlin… Hermione…

Ron ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer les petits seins charnus d'Hermione… Rien… Les muscles virils de Seamus... Et merde !

Bon… Il ne fallait pas mettre la charrue avant les sombrals, ce n'était peut-être qu'une petite baisse de forme… Demain, il irait dans les vestiaires des garçons pour une fois. Et il se prouverait à lui même, il prouverait au monde entier que Ronald Bilius Weasley ne bandait pas comme un hippogriffe, lorsqu'il était devant des caleçons !

Et c'est avec cette détermination, qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain annonça le début du week-end et par la même occasion, le premier match de l'année entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Mais au petit matin, quand il vit le sourire de son meilleur ami au reveil, Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé. Faire comme si de rien n'était, faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne l'avait pas vu sucer le doigt de… FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT.

Le rouquin se dépêcha d'aller sous la douche pour éviter de croiser son meilleur ami avant le repas. Mais malgré tout, Harry lui parla pendant le petit-déjeuner pour savoir s'il était bien pour le match. Ron n'avait aucun doute, son air un peu malade depuis le réveil ne devait pas jouer en sa faveur mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque maladie.

Alors il se força à sourire à son meilleur ami et ils purent aller au stade ensemble même si aucun des deux ne parla. Ron était bien trop gêné et se voyait mal demander à Harry comment s'était passé sa retenue. De plus, il devait avouer qu'il avait bien trop peur de ce que pouvait lui répondre son ami.

Les phrases à double sens, il les connaissait trop bien. Et elles lui faisaient peur. Elles lui faisaient imaginer bien trop de choses.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence. Ron fit bien attention de ne regarder personne. Il ne fallait pas se déconcentrer avant le match. Ils sortirent des vestiaires, et le match débuta. Quelques heures plus tard, les joueurs retrouvaient leurs vestiaires respectifs, dépités pour les verts et argent, plus que joyeux pour les rouge et or, et ce, malgré un jeu exécrable de la part du gardien des Gryffondors - en même temps vous avez déjà essayé de vous concentrer alors que vous veniez de découvrir que votre meilleur ami couchait avec une chauve-souris ? Repenser aux événements de la veille fit monter le rouge aux joues de Ron. Il devait vraiment, vraiment savoir quel sexe l'attirait. Aussi se dépêcha-t-il de se changer et de ranger ses affaires.

-Je file Harry, je me sens pas bien!

Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre, et sortit en trombe des vestiaires. Il trouva un coin sombre, où personne ne pourrait le voir et se transforma en rat. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires des Serpentards. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à observer ses camarades de chambre. Trop gênant. Mais les Serpentards… hum oui, pourquoi pas ! Tant qu'il ne retombait pas sur Crabbe ou encore Goyle - voire les deux, ensemble, sous la même douche -, tout devrait bien se passer !

Mais Ron craignit pendant un instant qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le vestiaire. Il ne restait plus d'affaires. Il allait même partir quand il entendit un petit cri venant des douches. Curieux, il y fonça pour tomber sur… Drago et Blaise ? Depuis quand ils étaient ensembles ces deux-là ? Ron ne savait pas mais il n'en avait rien à faire, là.

Il trouvait Drago était très souple.. et puis Blaise était bien bâti… En tout cas, Ron ne savait pas comment un tel gourdin allait rentrer dans une si petite entrée ! Apparemment, une longue préparation à la langue était nécessaire… Ron ne voyait pas où en était la parade à ce moment précis...

Faisait-il toujours aussi chaud dans les vestiaires ? Lorsque le carrelage de la douche commença à se fendiller sous la puissance des coups de reins de Zabini, Ron prit ses jambes - enfin ses pattes - à son cou et détala dans les jardins de Poudlard.

Maintenant, il en était sûr, il était homo… Ou peut-être bi... Mais il ferait peut-être une nouvelle visite dans les cachots…

Juste pour être sûr…

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà cette histoire totalement loufoque ! A savoir que j'ai émis l'idée de faire une suite avec un point de vue Harry. Si l'idée vous intéresse. Si vous voulez plus de conneries de ce genre, dites le nous !**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis.**

 **Et peut-être à bientôt ?**


End file.
